Got fluffy? sesshomaru doesn't
by Final Symphony
Summary: a drunk sesshomaru? how did that happen, even more curious how did rin get high on candy? we'll find out soon enough i suppose IF we survive kagome's plushie of pumbuling?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha cause if I did naraku would be listening to his mommy and have a curfew at 2:00 p.m. any who this story is what happens if you mix a 13 year old a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi and boredom so, on with the fic! **

"Talking"

'Thinking '

-Inner self-

demon side

It was a normal day in the western lands, birds were chirping, demons were singing, but there was one thing out of place in the western lands, the great lord of the western lands was having a fit, yes a FIT, the great LORD Sesshomaru was throwing a hissy fit! Now I'm sure everyone wants to know exactly WHY lord sesshomaru was throwing a fit, well, Lord sesshomaru was as usual patrolling his lands to make sure there was no one trying to invade him or anything, as they last rays of the sun seeped down beneath the hills he needed to camp but that was not the thought of sesshomaru he was more absorbed in a different subject like 'I love kagome, I love kagome, I love kagome, I LOVE KAGOME!!!' a gentle tug on his pant legs made him look down he saw his 'widdle most adorable daughter in the whole wide world'(obsessed demon) "jaken, fetch food" "yes my lord, right away!" "Daddy? Can I sleep now?" "Of course you can rin, go ahead and sleep till dinner I will wake you up Kay?" "Ok" and rin went to lie against ah'un 'my little daughter is growing up so fast' –crying unbelievable amounts of tears- (who knew sesshomaru had emotion) lost in his thoughts sesshomaru didn't sense a presence in the darkness "it'ssss niceee to ssseee you again lord sssessshomaru" it was none other than the infamous to be continued!

**Hi! Sorry if I cut it short the sugar wore off the second I started writing this but trust me chapter two is going to be hectic with a candy high rin and a surprisingly drunk sesshomaru lets see what happen shall we?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or sesshy would be in a dress haha just kidding!**

**This one is super duper creepy/funny/musical/?????? Anyway you'll find out!**

"talking"

'thinking

-inner self-

demon

Recap: "it'ssss niceee to ssseee you again lord sssessshomaru" it was none other than the infamous………….

..Habi. "the feeling is mutual Habi" "sssumimasssen, for intruding my lord but I have brought a gift for you –laughing manically at evil plot- brings out item, "my lord, I have brought for you the finesst bottle of sssake available, and for the young princessss a bag of the finest sssweetss out on the market." Habi said. "Thank you habi, now leave before I decide to give you to the children for there amusement, remember what they did to sari?" asked sesshomaru. Habi shivers 'I remember what they did to sister; they killed her and then made her into a kite! I don't want to be a kite! "Yesss, I remember quite well about the fate of my sssisster and as I do not want to meet the sssame I will take my leave, zen-bai lord sssessshomaru zen-bai." Just as habi left rin woke up and jaken returned "bear demon for my lord and fish for rin, enjoi!" "Yeah! Food, I like food!" rin exclaimed (honestly who ELSE would say something like that?) "after dinner you can have some of your candy rin." Sesshomaru said while sipping sake (that's fun to say sesshomaru said while sipping sake, sesshomaru said while sipping sake,) "really? I didn't know I had sweets, oh well!" rin said.

2 hours later after both sake and sweets had been eaten

"no you can't make me put my clothes on so nah!" "but lord sesshomaru you must!" said a VERY disturbed jaken. "I like candy so much I could marry candy! Jaken! Get your but over here and pronounce me and candy man and wife! Preferably before I have to rip your head from your shoulders!" said rin. (Oh my gosh, so that's what rin acts like when she's high…..) "Just a minute rin! Lord Sesshomaru put your clothes on!" 'I do NOT get paid enough for this!' said/thought jaken. "what if we don't want to?!" said rin and sesshomaru together. "umm….well…I…uh…..then I will…….no that won't work." Said jaken "see? You can't make us, so :P" said rin and sesshomaru.

many miles away

"hahaha, that fool sssesshomaru the sssake and candy I gave them will make them act the opposssite of there perssonalitiesss for 100 hourss, hahaha jusst long enough to take over the kingdom! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, and then sssesshomaru will live in a cage and be made into a kite to have revenge for my sssisster!"

**Uh oh, what will happen to sesshomaru now? I don't know I'm just making this up as I go along so people ideas please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, murdered-in-the-red-moon solemnly swear I do not own inuyasha or any of those characters! 

'thought'

"talk"

action

-inner-

With sesshomaru's new found…..perspective of life he has decided to attend his quest for sake. At that time san (oc) was looking for sesshomaru "hey Mr. puppy-pants, where are you?" "I'm here san." Said sesshomaru. "Ah sesshomaru-kun there you are your son decided to tie up jaken and continuously hit him with rensiega." "So? He's learning fast."

"I forgot to mention why aren't you wearing clothes sesshomaru?" twitch, twitch said san. "I had the most wonderful sake in the whole wide world!" said sesshy. "Whatever I don't want to know. Bye sesshy-kun" "here comes sesshy!" screams sesshomaru while running after san.

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Idea's and reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own inuyasha if I did there would be some MAJOR changes in the script and attitude changes.**

Sesshomaru was skipping down the path thoroughly enjoying the lovely breeze he was getting on his lower body, when he suddenly came up upon inuyasha gang and, gasp! They were drinking his sake! How dare they?! "Inuyasha! How dare you drink my sake?! It belongs to me and you can't have any!" screamed sesshy-kins. (a/n snicker ) "uhh sesshomaru, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" said inuyasha. "clothes are stupid, so nah" said sesshomaru, "now we must fight, for the sake!" "yes we must" said inuyasha "WIND SCAR!" "too slow." Said sesshy while skipping around the blast. "My turn, poo flinger!" said sesshy while flinging poo. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE BEEN DEFEATED!" screamed inuyasha. "No he hasn't! Inuyasha I will save you, PLUSHY OF PULBMLING! Screamed kagome. She hit sesshy and he went flying and fell on top of san at there castle.

**THE END! for now….**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own inuyasha if I did there would be some MAJOR changes in the script and attitude changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

"I've got no pants, and I like that way, sing I hate pants all the day….." sesshomaru sang while skipping down the demon trail. When suddenly a random demon fly showed up, Sesshomaru promptly squashed and got back to singing. Then all the inuyasha characters appeared and began to act out Carousel (A/N by the way this play sucks, its like the men all went out and ate a bottle full of Viagra, the woman aren't on birth control, and their out of condoms, not pretty.) which ended in a bunch of lustful romping and, and a lot drinking.

**Sorry, short strange pointless chapter I know, I just had to rant about the awful play for a while. **


	6. The Fate of the Little Blue Watches

**Oh wow *sweat drops* I completely forgot about this story, I've been so busy co writing that I've hardly been on my account in months. **

**Sorry everybody, I'll work on updating more frequently. And why have all my other stories been deleted you may ask? Well the evil fan fiction monster came and killed my computer. So everything I had for them is gone. Like anybody cares but still…**

**Disclaimer: I claim absolutely no rights of any kind to Inuyasha and any random crossing I might do with this story, dressing and otherwise. **

***Sesshy likes sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

The evil breaches of dawn came too early for the great lord Sesshomaru who cursed at the sun agitating his massive hangover. So in a very Sesshomaru like display he reached up and turned off the sun.

And then, lord Sesshomaru in all his carelessness found that he had not actually turned off the sun but sent it hurtling into another dimension!

So quickly gathering his team of Galactic Enforcers in Tights; consisting of Inuyasha, (the pink enforcer) Miroku, (the yellow enforcer) Shippo, (the blue enforcer) Sango, (the green enforcer) and Kagome (the red enforcer), t hey whooshed off to save the other worlds from the insanity of a flying sun.

Unbeknownst to them the alternate world they had sent the sun into was actually a barren land filled with melting clocks, and only the hint of life. Even as the authoress types the world was turning from grey to green and the clocks had began reconstructing themselves, building homes and little families with small blue and pink watches running and playing as if there wasn't a care in the world. (1)

"Galactic Enforcers in Tights! Land and retrieve the sun from the clutches of the evil clock men! Also Pink enforcer, blast this world to smithereens, and yellow enforcer, please grab a watch to match my spandex!" said the red enforcer.

"Yes oh most powerful red enforcer!" the Galactic Enforcers in Tights cried.

So with that, as one screaming blue watch was carried away from her parents, the Galactic Enforcers in Tights destroyed the clock world and all was right with the world in the Sengoku Period.

The birds could finally begin their dawn chorus, except for the fact that a certain demon lord was screaming…about milk?

***TO THE PALACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

"INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU GET MILK ON !!!!" screamed Sesshomaru, right before he turned and mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'its ok Mr. Fluffy, daddy will get you all poofy and clean in no time…'

It was at that time exactly when Sesshomaru realized that he was not wearing pants…he then proceeded to scream and faint like the girly man he is.

Looks like the personality altering sake finally wore off…

**TBC!!**

**Umm wow I feel really mean; it's only been like 5 chapters oh well! **

**Yes all the blue watches are girls and the pink watches are boys. Also the reference to the clock world was from this painting that my dad made me study in depth. Anyone who would like to know it's by Salvador Dali, I think it's called Persistence of Memory. **


End file.
